


Rain on a Sunny Day

by Sininen_Voix



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sininen_Voix/pseuds/Sininen_Voix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry :(</p></blockquote>





	Rain on a Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanmoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanmoriel/gifts).



As a member of the military– No, as a military leader, he had lost count of all the funerals he had attended to. In all of them, rain had poured down, drenching the grievers, as if the sky was mourning with them.

But this time... This time, when his soul had been torn apart, his heart ripped from his chest and dumped into the grave along with his best friend. This time, when his pain was beyond unbearable. This time the sky was clear.

A perfectly bright blue sky, as if God was mocking him. As if it was not enough to take away his best friend, the kindest person he had ever met, someone who always made you smile with his silly attitude, someone who shoved pictures of his beautiful wife and his beautiful daughter down your throat because he was so damn proud of them and loved them a little bit more every day, someone who wanted to save the world for them. As if it was not enough to deprive the world of that kind of person...

 _Oh_ , he thought looking at the gravestone, _maybe you’re doing this. Maybe... the sky isn’t mourning because you’re there, watching over us. And you don’t want your daughter to cry, right? You want to see everyone smile. Like always._

_But... I’m sorry. After all..._

“It’s raining,” he said as a tear ran down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry :(


End file.
